Accidental Love
by PenWonder22
Summary: It started that one fateful day. Wolf Reader, quiet bookish kind of filly. Sonic Talker, chatty and fast kind of colt. What happens when they meet and drag their friends along?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day. Or so they thought. Wolf Reader walked down the empty hallway to her locker. On her way, she saw her classmate Sonic Talker sitting down and looking at a poster on the opposite wall. Suddenly, a mysterious pegasus with a purple cape covering the cutie mark and the face flew in. Wolf Reader watched the pony and saw deep purple eyes looking back. The pegasus drew a heart with purple lipstick on the lockers and started to trot away but noticed Sonic Talker sitting there. The purple caped pony turned around and pushed Wolf Reader on to Sonic Talker and galloped away.

Oh SNAPS! thought Wolf. She flailed her legs but lost balance. Sonic's eyes widened when Wolf neared him but he didn't widen his eyes because she is going to fall on him. Time slowed down when he stared at her falling. _Why didn't I notice her before?_ Thought Sonic. T_hose brown eyes and that cute little bob…._ Wolf Reader is thinking deeply. _Why is he staring at me?...He has light green feathers on his wings and those hazel brown eyes…._

THUMP! Wolf and Sonic landed on a pile in a weird hugging-like position. They came closer and closer and….. RING RING RING! The bell sounded. Sonic Talker gently pushed off Wolf Reader who was blushing. "Well, I have to go so see you later or I'll miss my next period—BYE!" said Wolf. She rushed to her locker, snatched out her math book, bucked the door closed and galloped off at full speed while still blushing. Sonic dusted himself off when his best friend Soft Thinker said " Hey dude! What happened? Are you okay?" " Yeah. Let's go to class before Mr. Monster yells at us!" replied Sonic while grabbing his bag.

" Like, Queen yelled at Swirls! Can you believe that? Like, OMC!" jabbered Melody Notes to Wolf Reader. She was about to start off a new rant when she noticed Wolf was acting weird. " Wolfie, are you okay? You are spacing out a little. Wolfie? WOLFIE? WOLFIE!" Melody practically screamed at her. " What? Oh yeah I'm fine…." replied Wolf quietly. Melody was deep in thought. What would make Wolf like this? Melody had a thinking face on. A smirk crawled onto her face when she thought OH! Wolf is in LOVE! " Hey Wolf, who do you like?" asked Melody casually. " You know, Sonic-**WHAT THE HELL, MELODY!? I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP!**" said Wolf. Then she started to chase Melody around. It was still too late. Melody thought _YES! Now I have to find a colt or filly (she could be…...) whose name starts with Sonic. Dang! That would be hard because there are tons of pegasi that's name starts with Sonic!  
_Mr. Monster is trotting down the hallway when he came to the lockers. He was doing his duty, checking the hallways for students so he can yell at them to go to class_. S-s-summertime summertime sadness…. That song is darn catchy! Maybe I should- _"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mr. Monster shouted in the hallway when he saw the vandalized locker. He cantered to the security room and called Turquoise Chalk, Wide Mind and Natural Knowledge. " Teachers, I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Talker sighed. I want to talk to Wolf Reader again. We have no classes together, no phone numbers and no emails! How did I even meet her again? FLASHBACK TIME!

Citra Y1 Soft Thinker said " Hey look at those fillies over there! They look friendly!" "Well, I'm not sure…. Okay!..." replied Sonic. When the fillies saw that the 2 colts were coming, they ran away! Except for two. Wolf sat down, looking very lonely. The other filly (Melody) said " Hey guys! my name is Melody and I love to sing! It will be my cutie mark one day!" Soft said " Cool! I wanna be an inventor so I can make stuff for ponies to be happy!" Sonic turned his attention to the quieter filly. "...hi….." whispered the filly. Sonic replied " Hi! My name is Sonic Talker. What's yours?" "...come on.…" said the filly. Sonic looked confused, then peeked at Soft Thinker. He was chatting and laughing with Melody. They were getting along fine! " Um, sorry, I can't hear you. Can you repeat?" asked Sonic. "...Wolf Reader…." said the filly. Sonic replied " Er, I…" " Ahem, I'm Wolf Reader and I like to read books. Nice to meet you Sonic. The bell is going to ring in, 1….."

"HELLO MR TALKER! HAVE A FREE DETENTION PASS!" Sonic Talker opened his eyes to see an angry ugly face looking at him. It was 's face shouting at him. Sonic suddenly looked up to see he was in Biology class. Every one is now still and staring at him. Soft is doing a facehoof. Sonic just barely remembered….. "Hey Sonic, its time for Biology!" Softy said. No response came from Sonic.!"Come on!" urged Softie. He earned a blank look from Sonic."I'm going to drag you now." said an annoyed Softy. Sonic kept spacing out with a goofy face on. He dragged Sonic into the Biology room and onto the stool. No noise came from the whole room. Mr. Monster's footsteps can be heard from a distance. "Come on…." whispered Soft to Sonic. Mr. Monster entered the room. A silence reply came from everypony. "Good. now everypony take-" trailed Mr. Monster. He scanned the room, and noticed the Sonic with a goofy face and spacing out. "Oh no…" said Softy to himself.

Sonic walked out of the detention room feeling kinda awkward. At least Mr Monster only gave him a detention. Sonic kept thinking about what he did and walking at the same time. Soft was supposed to pick him up to hang out together at his house. Where was he? Then Sonic saw him at the end of the corridor by the lockers. A bunch of people was looking at the mysterious Purple Heart. Softy was on the side, talking to some pony. Sonic walked over to him with a smile on his face. The smile dropped slightly when he saw the pony he was talking to was Melody Notes.

Melody and Sonic are acquaintances that are just really friends. Sonic didn't really like her loud and chatty personality, because he is more of a conversationalist than a listener. Sonic went up to them anyway. " Hey guys! How are you doing, Melody?" asked Sonic. "Just fine, Sonic. Me and Wolfie are still pretty close. Giggle!" giggled Melody. Softie and Melody shared a knowing look. "We are going to the dance together, me and Melody." said Softy. That was the last thing Sonic heard before white washed over him.


	3. Chapter 3

_What happened?_ wondered Sonic in his subconscious. He thought of Softie and Melody dancing together. _Oh, right. No pony will go to the Winter Dance with me. The girls all keep away from me. What's that sound?_ thought Sonic before he sat up. " Hey dude! You aired out when I told you that me and Melody were going to the dance together." said Soft Thinker. "Aw man. Another forever alone dance. How do you get all the fillies to go with you?" said Sonic sadly. Soft started recalling the events of the last dance.

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_ _Citra 6 months ago The only face he could look at was Sweet Cookie's face. The two of them spun around and around, having so much fun. Then, the lights went out. The two of them reached out at the same time towards each other and….. Sweet Cookie turned away from Soft, leaving him kissing the air. He had no idea where Sweet went. When the lights had gone back on, Softie saw the door of the room was open and just the end of Sweet Cookie's purple tail disappearing behind the door._

"Are you ok now, dude?" asked Sonic, filled with concern for his friend. Sonic did spend the Summer Dance in the bleachers reading a book as he watched Softie too. "Ya, I'm alright. Let's go over to my house now." replied Soft.

"Let me get this straight. Sonic Talker likes Wolf Reader and she feels the same way. Sonic's best friend Soft Thinker is going to the dance with Wolf Reader's best friend, Melody Notes. But Soft Thinker still has a thing for that missing filly, Sweet Cookie and Melody Notes' brother is a criminal. This is confusing." said Turquoise Chalk at the staff meeting. Wide Mind said " The teenage mind is complex and confusing. We should be confused." " Then are we going to split them up or hook them up? I'm not sure what we are doing here." said Natural Knowledge. "LOOK EVERYBODY, WE JUST NEED TO FIND THEIR WEAKNESSES AND MAKE THEM STAB EACH OTHER IN THE BACK. NO MATTER ABOUT LOVE, ABOUT SPIDERS OR EVEN ABOUT BANANAS. JUST GET THEM TO BETRAY EACH OTHER!" yelled . Every other person in the room winced slightly and gazed at Mr. Monster. " THIS ROOM IS ACTUALLY SOUND PROOF, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT." said Mr. Monster in his 'normal' voice. " Let's just pile up all the information and observations we know about them and see what we have!" suggested Natural Knowledge. Everyone agreed and took out papers and pens. The rest of the afternoon was spent scribbling down notes on the papers.

Melody Notes was at home, inside her purple bedroom. She picked up the phone and started dialing a number. "Hello? Who is this?" said a voice from the phone. " It's Melody, Softy. Relax." said Melody as she looked at her laptop screen. "Then how are you doing, Melody? The dance is mere days away!"said a half worried Sonic. "Don't worry! Just remember what we talked about!" replied Melody, sketching out a plan. "Oh. Well, are we going to execute the plan tomorrow?" said Soft Thinker from over the phone.

" Yes. Make sure everything goes as planned." said Wide Mind to Turquoise Chalk. They did a high hoof and left the staff room. Tomorrow is going to be exciting! Everyone thought. They were right.

Wolf Reader got up from a dream she had about bananas and cookies. Her phone rang. RINGRINGRINGRINGRING! screeched the phone. Wolf groaned and picked up the phone. "What is it, Melody?" said an annoyed Wolf. It was always Melody who called her. "Can you wait for me at school? I need you to help me get something. Wait for me outside the science lab." replied Melody. " But I don't want-" began Wolf. "BYE!" said Melody as she hung up. " Darn it. Hopefully I won't see ." said Wolf to herself. Wolf Reader set off to school, feeling a little annoyed at Melody. Let's get it over with. thought Wolf as she walked on the road towards the school.

"And she was half sleeping. At the least, we should be the ones sleeping." said Sonic serene are u there go to the very bottom pleaseas he and Soft Thinker flew to school. They dropped by the pegasi entrance. The teacher on duty was Wide Mind. The two colts went on, hoping he won't see them. Wide Mind noticed them and smiled with glee. " Soft Thinker and Sonic Talker. Would you like to stop by and have a chat with your old Math and Humanities teacher? I can show you my entire collection of 500 encyclopedias!", he said excitedly. Both colts winced when they thought of the 500 books in Mr. Mind's office. "Er… no than-" began Soft Thinker as he secretly pushed Sonic towards the entrance. "Oh dear no! Please come with me! It would only take 10 minutes! My office is tiny though. Hmmmm…. Sonic Talker, let's go!" said Wide Mind quickly, pulling back Sonic. Go, Sonic mouthed. There was a push from Soft's back, and he tumbled off into the school. Soft Thinker watched from the inside as the two ponies disappeared from sight. What will I say to Melody? Soft thought.

Melody galloped towards the school. She had just set up some obstacles for Wolf. Now her plan is going to work perfectly. She kept thinking with a smile on her face. Bump! went Melody as she fell to the floor. "Young filly, You should be more careful about cantering in the hallway. Come with me to get a talking to." said a voice with a strange accent. It was Turquoise Chalk talking to Melody. At that exact moment, The doors behind them opened and Wolf bursted in. And you just couldn't think of a better moment to burst in. thought Melody as she facehoofed. " Or, perhaps your little friend would do with a talk instead. Come here, Wolf Reader." said Turquoise Chalk with interest. Wolf was snatched away right before Melody's eyes. Now what will I tell Soft Thinker? thought Melody as she walked away.

"What? How?!" said Melody Notes as she slammed the locker door shut. Soft sat there, being a bit sad. He failed his mission, so his best friend and his fillyfriend's best friend is held hostage by the teachers. Melody sighed. " Now we need to launch the rescue plan." "Affirmative." replied Soft Thinker obediently.

Sonic Talker was just walking into 's office. As he peered around, he felt something collide with his head. What is happen- Sonic thought just before he collapsed.

Wolf Reader sat on her rump as Turquoise Chalk lectured her for 3 minutes. She walked around the classroom and suddenly, THUMP! Wolf was down. A lunging sound was heard as Turquoise Chalk dragged the unconscious body down the quiet hallway.

Sonic opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. Wolf Reader was lying down right opposite of him, eyes closed. Sonic gazed at her for a long time. It felt like eternal until Wolf Reader slowly opened her eyes to the world. Those eyes….. SONIC TALKER! thought Wolf as she stared into those deep hazel brown eyes of his… Sonic glanced around the room nervously. "Hi Wolf Reader. This is the staff room… I think." said Sonic Talker with little courage. "Uh… Yeah. What should we do?" asked Wolf. "Um… Will you go to the dance with me? " asked Sonic shyly. He covered his face with fear as he waited for rejection. "Pardon. What?" asked Wolf Reader curiously. She leaned forwards to listen and Sonic did not move. "Will you go-" Sonic began but was interrupted by a voice. " Hello! You two have awoken, haven't you?" Natural Knowledge started. BAM! went something as Natural fell to the floor. "Hey Wolfie! We are here to save you!" went a cheery voice Wolf Reader knew all too well. Melody Notes appeared behind Natural's unconscious body, with Soft swiftly behind her.

"NOT SO FAST, YA LITTLE SQUIRTS!" boomed a loud voice. Loud footsteps followed up. "If this is my last moment, Wolf Reader will you-" began Sonic. PLAM! went the door. Mr Monster barred the door as he reached out with a bat.

"How did we get into situations like this all the time?" asked Softy. Melody only patted him gently on the back. "We need to discuss something, Softy." said Melody. They turned over to a corner that Wolf and Sonic can't see. "Okay. Finally. Wolf Reader, will you go to the winter ball with me?" said Sonic bravely. "YES!" squealed Wolf. Then, she fell into Sonic's arms and gazed starry-eyed at him. Sonic blushed and leaned closer.

"Hey guys!"said Softy. Sonic and Wolf sprang apart at a speed that would make Rainbow Dash proud. "Well, I-" began Melody. click! went the door quietly. A lock of purple hair was left on the floor.

Soft Thinker's eyes widened. It can't be! She was gone! No! I'm with Melody now. I can't think like that! Despite his thinking, Softy's mind wandered back to Sweet Cookie. Soft shook his head frantically, as if it can clear his thoughts on Sweets. "Softy, what are you doing?" Melody asked while trying not to laugh. Softy galloped out the door and bumped right into a filly. She had medium wavy mane and a light hazel coat. The most remarkable thing was her bright purple mane and three cookies cutie mark.


End file.
